Sunset
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: It was a beautiful day . . . until five girls show up at different times, each asking Link for a favor. Plus, he'll only be able to stay with one girl. What will Link do?


**Sunset**

_Awesome! It's sunny out! Gannon's gone! The odds of Vaati or something reappearing are close to nil. What could go wrong?! _I smiled as I walked out of my house. I jumped down and looked through the Korkiri village. I saw Saria off in the distance and ran up to her, "Hey, Saria!" I said with a smile on my face, "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good . . ." Saria was a little worried, "Listen, Link, I need a favor."  
"Yeah, sure. But if you don't mind I was planning on doing something else today . . ." I began but Saria just gave me those 'puppy dog' eyes with a long "Pleeeeeeeeease?", "Fine, whaddya want?"  
"Can you drop by my house a little later? I need some help making a thing for the rest of the Korkiri and I know that you're good with these things." Said Saria. I had no idea what she was talking about, "Gaa! Link, I gotta get going. Meet me by my house around sunset!"  
"Gotcha . . ." I walked away. I really need to stop letting girls getting to me like that. Maybe I could relax down at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon tends to let me rest up there.

So I walk down to the ranch and step inside. I wave a quick "Hi" to Ingo only to get a sneer in response. I guess he's still upset at Talon. **Really** upset. I sped up my pace a little. He can be kinda scarry sometimes. I make my way into the small area with the horses. There's Malon and my trusted companion, Epona.  
"Hi, there, Malon." I greeted  
"Oh, hi Link!" She was cheerful compared to Saria, "I'm gonna guess that you'd like to rest at the ranch today?"  
"Yeah. Could I?" I had hoped for a good time here today  
"Absolutely!" Malon said happily but her tone suddenly changed, "But . . ."  
"But what?"  
"Listen, I need you to come back over to help me round up the horses. Think you can make it around sunset?" I was about to open my mouth when Malon got back to her cheery tone, "Awesome! See ya then!" And she ran off.  
_Great. Now I have to help two girls and they each want me around by the same time. _I sat near the shade of the fence. I was imagining what would happen and frankly I was scared to continue. I've learnt the hard way why you don't want to make either of the girls upset.

After maybe an hour passed I looked up to see a face above me. I let out a yelp and then recognized it was only Nabooru.  
"Geez, you scared the heck out of me!" I yelled, "What are you doing away from the Gerudo desert anyways?"  
"Oh, shut up." She said carelessly in response to my question, "Listen, I've snuck out to deliver a message" My ears perked up, "The Gerudo are doing a special session inside the training grounds and they would like you to participate."  
I groaned, "When will this be?"  
She gave one of those "whoops" chuckles, "I should've told you but it'll be tonight. Come to the desert around sunset." And she dissapeared. I was swearing my head off and banging my head against the fence. "Link, you shouldn't do that!" Malon called

Okay, so now I owe three favors. I said "Goodbye. See ya tonight." to Malon and walked out, even though I probably didn't mean it. I ran. Far away. And thus I winded up in Lake Hylia and jumped in the water, "Okay, now this is kinda relaxing." I spoke to myself and smiled. I then felt something grab my foot and I was dragged under water. I held my breath and closed my eyes. When I felt what was having a hold on me let go, I opened my eyes to see I was brought into the Zora's Domain. And there was one of the people I least wanted to see: Ruto.  
"Hi Link!" She said loudly  
"Hi . . ." I whispered, looking away. Maybe I could take a dash to escape?  
"Link, would you like to swim with me? Okay, that's good, meet me here by sunset, bye!" She ran off quickly. Thank God. I took my leave. I had only one free place that I knew I could stay with a friend and still be able to rest up: Hyrule Market

_Finally! _The word kept going through my mind. The area was crowded with people and there was no way I could be noticed if I stayed in the right place. After only a minute of searching I was inside a shop where the owner was kind enough to let me rest on a chair. I almost fell asleep when: "Good evening, Link!" I looked up to see Zelda. _Not another one!_  
"Link, the guards are doing a special session inside the training grounds and they would like you to participate." Zelda spoke. My eye twitched; this was almost the exact same thing Nabooru said to me. A yell calling out Zelda was heard, "Sorry, Link. i must leave. Come to the castle by sunset." And she walked away

I walked home. I was on the seventh level of Hell right now. I can only help out one girl now and I'd rather cut off my hand than make them mad (You'll just have to trust me on this one, folks). I had a last resort, though. I hoped I never had to do this due to what might happen. I walked back into the Korkiri village slowly, and then I entered my house. I loaded up all my stuff and then walked out.

**Then, at night, five girls walked into the forest and into Link's house. They all screamed "Link!" And then looked at each other, "Link, wake up! You promised us that you'd come and now our plans have been ruined! Do you know what you've done?!" There was no answer.  
"Look at this!" Saria pointed to a piece of paper on a desk. She picked it up and read:**

_**Dear Saria, Malon, Zelda, Nabooru, and Ruto:  
Please note that I've run away to Termina  
Signed, Link**_


End file.
